<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Northgate Down by herestoyou99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778476">Burning Northgate Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herestoyou99/pseuds/herestoyou99'>herestoyou99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bars, College Station, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Open Marriage, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Teaching, night out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herestoyou99/pseuds/herestoyou99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Jones wasn't expecting her mentor to be so attractive, but Austin Michaelson has turned her world upside down. Charming, witty, tall, and handsome, Austin is everything Darcy has searched for in a man, but with one problem. He's married and ergo, off-limits in Darcy's mind, or so she thought. One night, one chance meeting in a town miles away from the office might change everything.</p><p>Note: This is my first story and will probably start out very short and very rough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austin/Darcy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! If you're reading this, thanks for taking the time to read my first work here. Any and all similarities to real people are purely coincidental, this story has bounced around my head for a while now! I'm so excited to get started. Not sure about updates, but I will as often as I can since I'm still in college.</p><p>This post is just a brief intro to establish a bit of the plot. I will definitely edit/add later as I figure everything out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began with an average conversation at work. Darcy and Mr. Michaelson spent their conference period reminiscing about the weekend that had just ended. He, of course, went out to Northgate to spend a night out drinking with his old college buddies on Friday night. The days following were spent at home with his wife and baby. In contrast, young Darcy, spent the weekend celebrating her roommate's 21st birthday (she wouldn't celebrate hers until several weeks following). As her brief summary ended, Mr. Michaelson appeared to be deep in thought as he began to speak,<br/>
"You know what you should do is go halfsies with her and rent an Air BNB right near Northgate. It'll be safer and easier for y'all to go out that night."<br/>
Darcy agreed that it made sense, but waved Austin off. The probability that she would ever visit the party town was slim as she, an introvert, spent most of her weekends on dates with her friends Hulu and ESPN. A weekend of drunken debauchery enticed her as much as sticking a fork in a light socket did. Little did she know that she should have paid more attention to that conversation.</p><p>Austin merely laughed and shook his head at the weary intern, "If only you knew what you were missing out on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're Going Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm thinking that this will start out as a short story or novella style of writing because I have all of the big (smutty) scenes dreamed up, but nothing else so far... Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darcy, come on! How many times do you turn 21?” Erin, Darcy’s roommate was in the middle of an attempt to goad the birthday girl into a weekend in College Station to celebrate her newfound legality. Not having it, Darcy told her enthusiastic best friend no for what felt like the thousandth time that day but felt her resolve wavering. The final nail in the coffin came when Erin softly said, “Please? We don’t have very many weekends left together as roommates. You’re going to graduate and have a real job soon.” With that final plea, Darcy’s shoulders drooped along with her adamant refusal. With one word, she changed the entire course of her weekend in more ways than one. “Fine.”</p><p>Austin’s POV<br/>“Okay baby, be safe and have fun with the boys this weekend!” Austin’s wife, Cassie kissed his cheek as he walked to the door of their rural home. He smiled as Addie, their 10-month-old, waved and sputtered something along the lines of “Bye bye dada!” Cassie giggled and encouraged their daughter’s babbling, but turned to her husband and said, “Babe, don’t forget our rules.” With those final words she winked and closed the front door. Austin walked to his truck, shaking his head as he replayed their conversation from earlier in his head. Shockingly, opening their marriage was Cassie’s idea. After she had Addie, Cassie felt that they needed a bit of change in their romantic life. This could’ve stemmed from the fact that she’s bisexual, but Austin didn’t care as long as his wife was happy. They married young, but it had never hindered their relationship in the past to Austin’s knowledge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>